futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scott Cawthon Gameography (Scenario: Beta)
The gameography of indie game designer/publisher Scott Cawthon. *The Desolate Abandoned (2020) *FNAF 1-3 (2020) - The console remakes of the original 3 FNAFs. *Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Tycoon (2021) - FFPT is a fully fledged out, endless tycoon version of FFPS. Every item and animatronic from FFPS returns, along with every FNAF animatronic from FNAF 1 to Sister Location (and UCN) and many new items and animatronics. You start off with Spring Bonnie and Fredbear (low-end), and end with the Funtimes (high-end). The mechanics of Play Testing and Salvaging return, with new mechanics such as Customizing the Restaurant’s Menu and Restocking Merchandise. Random Incidents (revolving around animatronics, and general restaurant matters such as cleanliness) can happen and result in lawsuits, each day ends like FFPS with money made and lawsuits acquired. You can use money to fix animatronics (which wear out over time), expand the restaurant, and pay off lawsuits. *FNAF: VR Edition (2021) - A version of the original FNAF built for Virtual Reality. *Legend of Flan 5: Legacy of Flan (2022) *FNAF 4-6 (2023) - The console remakes of the second three games of the FNAF Series. *Chipper and Sons 2 (2023) *FNAF Universe (2024) - A sequel to FNAF World, fixing its flaws and expanding on the concepts. Every character is now useful, while some are more powerful - every character has a purpose, there is also now a level up system that can upgrade certain moves, although initially every character is practically equal in terms of power level. (every character now has a unique skill too) New characters mostly including the ones introduced in Sister Location (every animatronic and Hand-Unit) and FFPS (every main animatronic plus Candy Cadet, Security Puppet, Egg Baby, Trash and the Gang, Neon Jukebox, Gumball Swivelhands, and Helpy), as well as Nightmare Mangle, Withered Golden Freddy, the Bullies, the Plushies, XOR, and the Twisted Ones are added. Lolbit, JJ, and Mendo can be recruited after finishing various sidequests involving them. Every playable character has their own unique personality and dialogue (including different recruit dialogue for each character), and move set. New vendors include of the Lemonade and Fruit Punch Clowns and Prize King. There are also new bosses such as Rage Quit, along with every old boss returning. Fighting Souldozer and obtaining characters not apart of the FNAF storyline requires finding glitches, and entering them - starting a meta adventure. (Marking the return of the flipside) New enemies are introduced such as adventurified versions of Xangle, Half-Bake, and Mini P, along with an enemy based of the Scooper, . Along with new characters and bosses, there are new moves, chips, and bytes. Minigames in the style of those added in FNAF World Update 2 are included as well. **Update 1: Addes Stanley, Ella, Theodore, and the FFPT characters to the game. New smallish storyline. *Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Tycoon (2025) - Console edition of FFPT. *Ultimate Custom Night (2026) - The console edition of UCN. *FNAF Universe (2027) - Console edition of FNAF Universe. Category:Video Games Category:Scenario: Beta